


The One Where Ben Proposes

by enjolrasstaire



Category: IT 2017
Genre: Ben hanscom is a sweetheart, Bev and Richie are best friends fight me, Beverly goes to Richie for advice, Beverly has baggage, Gen, Mentions of past abuse, Richie helps her through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasstaire/pseuds/enjolrasstaire
Summary: Ben proposes, and Beverly wonders if she is good enough for him.





	The One Where Ben Proposes

Ben proposed, and she said yes.

She wants to be happy, she truly, truly does.

It was such a spare of the moment thing. She’s not sure if she’s ready or not.

But she says yes anyway.

It’s three in the morning, and she can’t sleep. She decides to call the one person who she would always go to.

“Beverly? It’s three in the morning, is everything okay?” Richie asks on over his cell.

There’s a long pause before anyone speaks again.

Richie sighs.

“I can’t help if you don’t talk to me, Bev,” He states.

“Ben proposed,” She blurts out.

This all feels wrong. She feels wrong.

“Bev, that’s terrific news!”

She sighs. She’s not unhappy by any means. But there’s something lingering that she can’t quite explain.

Richie senses this. “You’re not happy? Bev, you hit the jackpot with Ben. He’s a great guy,”

Beverly shakes her head.

“Ben’s not the problem,” She remarks.

Richie finally cracks a small smile as she slowly opens up to him. “Alright, that’s a start. C’mon, Bev. It’s going to be okay. You can talk to me,”

Beverly takes a shaky breath. “H-How do you know?”

“Beverly listen to me,” Richie states in a serious tone. “I know you’ve been through awful situations. I know your past relationship was a disaster,” He tries.

Beverly laughs through her tears. “Thanks, Rich,”

“You know what I mean. But I do know that Ben is in no way like your dad or Tom. He loves you. Hell, we all love you, Bev. It’ll be okay,” He reassures her.

She chokes down a few tears before she speaks. “I love you guys too. But I’m so fucked up that I’m not sure I could go through with this,” She admits to him.

“You know Ben will take his time with you. Won’t make you rush into anything until you’re absolutely sure. You said yes” He’s suddenly cut off.

“I know that but”

Now it’s his turn to cut her off.

“Bev, you said yes. That doesn’t mean you two have to get married tomorrow. Or even next year. If he can wait twenty-seven years, he can wait a year or two until you’re ready,” He says.

Beverly giggles. “Thanks, Rich. This really means a lot. You always know what to say,”

Richie smiles. “I’m always here for you, Bev. It’ll be okay. Now, try and get some sleep,” He states.

“I’ll do my best, Rich. Sorry I woke you up,” She apologizes.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s like when we were kids. You’re always welcome to call anytime. Goodnight, Bev,” He tells her.

“Goodnight, Rich,”

After that, she’s more reassured than ever about her decision.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the Benverly wedding story I'm writing! Comments are greatly appreciated! Follow me on tumblr @thisisbatteryacidyou-slime!


End file.
